1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns a method of forming lead terminals or like objects on aluminum cables or cables made from an alloy with a high aluminum content.
The invention is more particularly directed to connecting terminals for accumulator batteries such as those fitted to automobile vehicles.
2. Description of the prior art
For economic reasons it is preferable to use aluminum rather than copper cables (lower cost price, reduced weight leading to energy savings in operation), but the aluminum-lead interface produces a substance on the cable which has a high electrical resistivity and opposes a good electrical contact.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a method which remedies the aforementioned disadvantage.